This invention relates generally to devices adapted to be connectable to ladders and more particularly to a platform easily and adjustably connectable to a ladder rung to support a workman or materials.
Prior art teaches the broad concept of devices attachable to a ladder for supporting workmen or objects. However, these devices are either very specialized dependent only upon the force of gravity for their position engagement to the ladder or very complex and expensive.
U.S. Pat. No. 47,149 discloses a scaffold requiring at least two spaced apart ladders for gravity supporting two planks which provide support. The structure is additionally complex and expensive and difficult to assemble onto the ladders.
U.S. Pat. Nos. 309,435; 606,736 and 1,452,182 ladder platforms, all of which include rigid connecting members which remain in functional communication with the ladder only by gravity force. Jarring or unexpected impact could dislodge these devices from rung engagement causing droppage or physical harm to workmen. Additionally, these structures appear complex and cumbersome or alternately lacking significant or positive adjustment.
U.S. Pat. Nos. 1,501,298 and 2,578,119 disclose more complex rigid member plank supports adapted for use between two spaced-apart ladders. Expense and assembly difficulty further limit their utility.
U.S. Pat. No. 1,772,392 teaches a holder for buckets and the like connectable to a ladder. In addition to the gravity force limitation, this invention is narrowly applicable only to cylindrical containers.
The present invention discloses a non-complex support easily interconnectable to a ladder which provides a platform for use in supporting workmen or materials such as tools or containers. The platform is adjustable fore and aft as well as pivotally to the ladder. Flexible stabilizing members are interconnectable between platform and ladder rung to insure positive engagement and platform stability independent of gravity in the preferred embodiment.